Jacob's Happy Ending
by LittleMissMalfoy. x3
Summary: This is a story about a girl named Alexandria, who moves back to Forks. She meets her childhood friend Jake again, and they end up going on a date. What will happen between the two? Read to find outtt...
1. Epilogue

[; Jacob and Alexandria ;]

~ EPILOGUE~

_When you reunite with you're your group of best friends from your old hometown, all you expect to happen is for the party to begin again, right? No new feelings, just got back to the old way, without a doubt in the world?_

_Well, sometimes it doesn't work that way._

_A/N:__ This is a product of my boredom in my 7__th__ period class (Math.. EWW!! Lol). This is a story about Jacob and his childhood enemy, Alexandria…. And I think I should get to the story before I spoil it all =] (And to those who read my "As Fate has It" story, sorry for removing it ).._

_Peace-Love;_

_Selly333_


	2. Back at Home'

It has been over 4 years since I have seen my dad, David. But here I am, back in Forks, were I will be living until I am old enough to leave. Then my ass is taking a Greyhound right out of this dreary ass town. It pisses me off to even be here right now, and that's all thanks to my mother. She went out and got drunk (for like, the third time that week. It was only Wednesday!), and got into a car crash. She died as soon as she hit the side of the local bakery. At least I get to see my old friends, Bella, Leah, Rachel, Becca, and Emily.

They were like the sisters I have always wanted (Because I am an only child). That was the only good thing I could thing about that was a plus to coming back home. Then, there were the negatives. 'What are these negatives?', you may be asking? I can sure tell you. Their names were Embry, Sam, Quil, and _Jacob._

We you thought of someone as annoying as Jacob, it was only a natural reaction to try to run away from your own thoughts. He was the most loudest, immature, 12 (well, now 16.) year-old I have ever known! I loved him like a brother sometimes, yet other times, I want to pound his head in! We always messed with each other when we were younger.

Before I could finish my thought, I was interrupted by my dad. "Alex? We are here. Go ahead inside, I'll get your bags." He smiled a warm, fatherly smile. I replied with a 'Thanks dad.' And rushed into my new/ old house. My mom left my dad when I turned 12, and he never re-married, so we I entered my room, nothing had changed. The light green walls were still there, with my green and pink sheet set still intact. There had still been pictures of me and the gang in the frames on my wall, that were all taken on a day at the beach. (I know this next part ain't true, but its part of my story.)

Jake had a face full of acne(Everyone is very tan, I mean the guys), baby fat, crooked teeth, a buzz cut(All the guys had them, black hair, of course. They were), and glasses. He was a true dork, without a doubt. But some things would never change, right? Embry was around 5'9, and probably weighed at the most, 115 pounds. Quil, ahh, Quil, he was my childhood crush. He was shorter, but stocky for his age. He had the cutest dimples ever. Sam was just, well, average, I guess. There was nothing special to him. But Leah fell head over heels for him.

Leah had copper, clear skin, with very long straight, black hair. She was beautiful. So was her cousin Emily. They could pass for twins. Bella had very pale skin, and brown, wavy hair that came to the middle of her back. Becca and Rachel had black hair, cut to their shoulders. It had kind of, a beach wave to it. You know what I mean? Then there was me. I had straight, dirty blonde hair. Green eyes, and pale skin.

We were all sitting on a piece of sun-bleached, driftwood. We sat in the order, from left to right; Quil, me, Jake, Bella, Embry, Rachel, Becca on Rachel's lap, Emily, then Sam with Leah on his lap. From the looks of the picture, we all looked like a happy bunch. But that wasn't always the truth. There were too many fights and pranks between us all, it was too hard too count.

Then all of a sudden, my door flung open, and Rachel and Becca danced in. "LEXXI!!!" they squealed, as jumping up and down, while hugging me. "Hey guys!" I exclaimed, yet half crushed by the two. "Okay, ---Can't---Breathe!!" I managed to squeak out. They let go, and I exhaled deeply. "How have you been, Lexx?" Becca asked. "Okay, I guess. How have you guys been?" "Tortured, of course! What else do you expect?" Rachel exclaimed. Well, if it has to do with the guys, I'm not surprised!" I giggled.

These two haven't changed one bit! And I loved them for that. How would you feel if you left your sisters and came back, and they were like a totally different person? That was suck! Horribly!

Then Rachel glanced over to Becca, and Becca nodded 'yes'. Then Rachel looked over at me, and said "You are coming with us! There is a bonfire down a First Beach in a little bit! We came to see if you wanted to come." I acted as if I were contemplating the situation for a few seconds, then finally agreed "YES!" They squealed like little fangirls, as if they were meeting Robert Pattinson (sorry! Couldn't resist lol). I found my bathing suit (White with black stars on it) and a pair of black short-shorts and a white tank top. I changed in my bathroom, then walked out of my bathroom to meet up with the girls again.

We ran down the stairs, I told my dad of my agenda for tonight, and ran out into their car, a red Volkswagen Rabbit. I jumped in the back seat, where I was attacked by a very hyper, Bella Swan. "ALI!!" she bounced up and down in her seat, until I thought her head was going to go through the roof. "Hey Bells!"

For the rest of the ride to La Push, Bella, Rachel, and Becca babbled on and on, about the most random things. Thankfully, at one point we pulled up to a house that was like a second home to me. We got out of the car, and walked up to the front door of the Black household. We entered, and we went straight to the living room, to find Billy sitting in his chair. "Hey guys. Jake and Embry are already down at the beach, if you guys just want to go down there now." Billy gave us all a hug, including me, then we walked out and started our walk towards the beach.

When we got there, I noticed two very well-built guys carrying wood for a fire. They looked farmiliar, and hot, but I couldn't quite figure out who they were. The taller, more muscular one caught my eye. He had a perfect white smile, long black, wavy hair, and beautiful russet skin. I said lowly, yet loud enough for the girls to hear, "Damn! Look at them hotties!"

I started to take off my tank top, along with the other girls. I couldn't complain, I filled out my bikini top pretty well. The others girls weren't so much developed yet. Rachel got a kick out of my comment, but who knows why?

I felt my face turn a deep red, then watched the one I thought was hot, lean over and whisper something to the other one, while he kept staring at me. We reached them, and everyone said hi. Then 'the hot one', as I thought of him as, said "Hello. And whats your name?" he stuck out a large hand, and I replied "Alexandria. Alexandria Jericho." He stared at me, with a dumbfounded expression on his face.

I heard tiny giggles coming from behind me, when 'the hot one' started to laugh. "Alexandria Jericho? What happened to you? Get bit by the hotness fairy?" I was taken back by his comment, I didn't even know the guy! "Excuse me?!" I was ready to smack him in the face! "It's me! Jake!" I was beyond astonished, I was bewildered! This was the same Jake I left here 4 years ago? "Holy shit Jake!! Your hot! What happened to the dork I left behind?!" I jumped into Jake's arms, for a hug. He hugged back for a while, but then let me back down.

"He blossomed, like the true woman he is!" the other one, Embry I'm guessing, retorted before almost falling on the ground laughing. "Embry Call?!" Embry had always been my personal favorite out of the bunch. When I ran over to hug him, he said "Please, Al, put a shirt on first! I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm enjoying the view, but you're like a sister to me!" I could feel my face becoming hot, as all my friends laughed.

"Whatever Embry!" Then I hugged him, and after a minute or so, let go. "But now," – Embry started, as he looked at all the people arriving- "Who's ready to party!?!?"

As everyone screamed in excitement, we got prepared for the greatest(or worst) night of our lives……


	3. Baseball and Extreme Quil Dare

_**~Chapter 2:Baseball and Extreme Quil Dare Games~**_

"Alex!" Quil bellowed over the chatter, that now surrounded us from all of the others having small talk. He half-ran towards me, then picked me up into his arms. He squeezed me tightly. "Hey Quil…." I breathed into his ear. Quil didn't seem to change at all, personality wise. His looks changed a bit, but nothing too drastic. His hair was still coal-black, but now her wore it in a chin-length manner, that framed his face beautifully. He still was now taller (he claimed 6'4 when I asked.), and still had muscles that would make any girl melt. He and the other guys from 'The La Push gang', as I liked to call them, seemed to take after each other, style and look wise.

They all had longer than normal black hair, which was pin straight, dark chocolate eyes, and perfectly clear, dark russet skin. They were all kind of beautiful in their own ways. He finally put me back down after the long embrace, which I might add, was wayyyy too tight for me. It was like the bone crusher of all hugs. I saw Sue Clearwater walk past, and waved at her. She had a worried look on her face, and it looked like she hasen't slept in months. Yet, she smiled slightly and waved back.

I gathered the rest of the gang around the bonfire, who were all talking about what we should do while we are there. I heard a few shout 'baseball game', some said 'football game', and some said something simple like truth or dare. We all decided on playing a baseball game, with Sam and Emily as captains. Once the decsion for them both to be captains was made, everyone regretted their choice. Sam and Emily were screaming at each other, over who's team will be better. Paul broke up their little 'heated discussion', as they liked to call it, and they started to pick teams.

**~SAM'S TEAM~**

**Lexx**

**Leah**

**Seth**

**Rachel**

**Quil**

**Aqua(Emily's daughter)**

**Paul**

**And Embry**

**~EMILY'S TEAM~**

**Jacob**

**Becca**

**Bella**

**Jared**

**Kim**

**Collin**

**Brady**

**And Claire**

"Hi. I'm Aqwa. What's youwr name?"(just pretened it's a little girl voice), a little girl that pranced up to me, asked me. "I'm Alexandria. But you can call me Lexx." She smiled, and giggled "Wexx. Dat's pwetty!" she squeaked out in the cutest little voice. Sam then walked over to us, and said "Well Aqua, I see you found Auntie Ali."Sam picked her up, I'm guessing this was him and Emily's daughter everyone was talking about. I looked at him with a questioning look. "Auntie Ali?"

Sam chuckled "Well yeah Ali, your like a sister to me! You will be kind of like an Aunt to her, I guess." He said to me as he out little Aqua down on the ground. "It's nawt Auntie Awee. Dat's Auntie Wexx!" she started to jump up towards me and hold her arms out. I swooped her up from the groud into my arms, and she nuzzled her head into the hollow of my neck.

I glanced over to Leah, who was staring at Sam, and she looked deep in thought. You could tell by the look in her eyes, she still loved Sam more than words could describe. She just had a look that yearned for him in her eyes. _Oh god, here I go getting all deep again. What the hell is wrong with me?_

Emily danced into the middle of all the commotion, and screamed "Okay! Quil got the bat and ball out of his car, so, WHO'S READY TO PLAY BASEBALL?!" There was a chorus of 'yes'' and Emily and Sam met in front of everyone, and did rock-paper-scissors to see who was up to bat first. Emily's team was up to bat first, so our team was fielding.

Emily was batting first, and Sam was pitching. He threw in a quick pitch, and Emily squealed 'Slow down, Sam!'. Sue was being the umpire, and she yelled "STRIKE ONE!". Some whoops and cheers were coming from our side of the field.

_**7 innings later….**_

It was the 7th inning, and Leah was up to bat. She had three balls, and one strike. The score was 21-19. Quil was on first, I was on second, and Aqua was on third (even though she didn't really count). Jake pitched the next pitch, when all of a sudden, Leah connected with the ball. It whizzed past Emily's head on first, past Brady in the outfield, and into the ocean behind everyone. "HOMERUN!!!" Quil shouted. As she did her victory lap around the bases, Aqua, Quil, and Embry ran in home before her.

Leah was in all her glory, as all the guys stared at her. "That had to be the farthest one so far! I couldn't even hit it in the ocean. And I was our hardest hitter!" Jake exclaimed. He shook his head, and looked to the ground. "HAHAHA! OH MY GOD! WOW! HAHAH!" Paul cried out. "Jake got beat by a girl!" Paul at this point was literally, rolling on the ground laughing. Thank god I got walked! I couldn't hit for crap!

_**Around Midnight on the beach….**_

It was just me, Jake, Quil, Embry, Rachel, Bella, and Becca left on the beach at midnight. Sam was just leaving, for good, thank god. Once he left, we could start the real party! "Okay guys, I'm leaving. You all gonna be okay down here by yourselves?" Sam questioned all of us. We all nodded yes, and he left without another question.

Once he was out of sight, Jake ran to his car. He came back to everyone with a cooloer. _Real hard to guess what were doin,_ I thought. "What didya bring, man?" Quil was almost jumping out of his seat for the alchohal. Everyone crowded around the cooler, to find 5 six-packs, A full bottle of Jack Daniel's, some Jim Beam, a 2-liter bottle of coke, and some Captain Morgan's rum. He also had a grocery bag full of plastic cups, shot glasses, and 2 bags of ice.

My eyes lit up when I saw them all. Jake saw my reaction, and smirked. "You like, Lexxi?" I still stared at all the drinks, mesmerized. I shook my head 'yes', and mumbled "Uh huh…".

After he had everything out, Jake said "Okay, it's time for some truth and dare…. Quil style.. Take it away Quil! Tell all the newbies -glance at me- the rules!" Quil looked very pleased with himself, and rubbed his hands together menacingly. "Here we go! Okay, so its all dares. So I guess it's just 'The Dare Game…. Quil Style'. Here are the rules…. You are allowed to drink if you choose while playing, that is fine. If you get a dare you really don't want to do. You can either take off a piece of clothing, which the person that gives the dare chooses. Got it?"

"Got it! Now, who goes first?" I asked excitedely. Everyone chuckled, then Quil said "The newbie, always! But I'll go easy on you. –he put on a pondering look, then said- You have to give Jake a lap dance." He smirked over at me, who was now sitting there, wide eyed and my mouth hanging open. Rachel was laughing her ass off with Quil, Bella, Becca and Embry. Me and Jake just sat there, staring at each other. I shook my head. "I thought you said you were going easy on me?!" Quil busted out laughing again, and said "This is easy, Al."

"FINE!" I walked over to Jake, and tried my best to give him a lap dance. When I was done, I was satisfied with my work. Jake had the biggest boner I think I had ever seen! I busted out laughing, and dropped to the ground. No one understood, until I managed to squeak out "Jake…. -_Giggle-_ has a -_Giggle- _boner!!!" I could tell I was kind of getting drunk, from all the giggling. But oh well! I'm having fun!

I looked up to see his reaction, pleased with what I saw. Jake's face was a deep red color, and he was doing everything to try to cover it up. From putting a sweatshirt across his lap: Failure. Sitting the cooler in his lap: Failure. "Whatever! It's not like I care!" he grumbled under his breath. Jake hurridly said "It's my turn!" He turned around the circle many times, then his eyes landed on Rachel. "So sis, I dare you to…… Kiss Leah. On the lips. With tongue." Their mouths dropped, and they looked at each other. "Oh well… It's better than being naked!"

Rachel walked over to Leah, grabbed her face, then kissed her. They kissed for around 2 minutes, before pulling back, gasping for air. Jake looked dumbfounded. "I think that is the hottest thing I have ever seen. Please, go at it again!" Jake screamed. "No!" Leah screeched at him. Rachel pointed out "Nope! My turn to pick a dare for…… Jake. Go to your car, take Lexxi, make-out in your backseat for at least 5 minutes. We'll send someone up to get you guys in 5 minutes" She smirked at me and Jake, then waved us off.

When we got there, I got into the car. He got in, and sat next to me. "So, um, I guess we have to do this. I really didn't want to take off any clothes. So, umm… I guess I have to.."

He lightly placed his hand on the side of my face, the other placed lightly on my arm, and pulled me in. I could feel his hot breath against my face, and he slowly kept coming closer and closer. When his lips finally connected with mine, I felt like, and electric shock go through my body. His lips were so soft and warm, it was unexplainable by words. He broke the kiss, looked at me, and his lips hungrily found mine again. He traced the bottom of my lip with his tongue, and asked for entrance. I let him in, and our tongues intertwined together.

He slowly found his way on top of me, without breaking the kiss. He was hovering over me, making sure not to crush me, while my back was pressed up against the door of his car. I grabbed a handful of his hair, and put my other hand behind his neck. He moved his hands down to grab my hips.

One of his hands eventually made its way down to cup my ass, and one slowly moving up my shirt. I was really enjoying this kiss, when I heard a tap on the car window. Jake must have waved them off, because the tapping soon stopped, and his hand was cupping my ass once again. He broke the kiss again, and looked at me. He chuckled, then said "Remind me to do this again sometime!"

_Okay, well this wasn't very long!! But sorry for not updating often… My life is pretty hectic rite now, so ill post as much as possible. Well, please review!!_


End file.
